


Secreto Presidencial

by pasuwu



Category: Politica Argentina
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, bottom!Macri, cogen en una mesa, forros de la ciudad, no me juzguen, no tengo vida, top!Alberto, voy a añadir mas a medida que avanzo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasuwu/pseuds/pasuwu
Summary: Todo empezó aquella primavera, se sentía la tensión, y no solo la de la campaña. Mauricio y Alberto siempre habían sido rivales, estando en dos partidos prácticamente opuestos. Era como si una gruesa linea invisible los dividiese. Y todos sabemos que la fruta prohibida es la que sabe mejor.





	Secreto Presidencial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mis amigas las amo de nada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mis+amigas+las+amo+de+nada).

> pido perdon.

13 de octubre de 2019 Santa Fe

-Buenas noches, Argentinos- Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca ante el publico ese día. Mauricio estaba nervioso. El sabía manejarse ante un publico y siempre se consideró muy elocuente, pero esta vez estaba frente a su viejo rival. Tartamudeando, finalizó sus cuarenta y cinco segundos de presentación. Sentía el calor subir a sus orejas, definitivamente no perdería contra él.

-Muchas gracias, gracias estar allí. Tengo solo 13 minutos para poderles contar lo que quiero que hagamos juntos en argentina. Hace cuatro años hubo otro debate, en ese debate, alguien mintió mucho, y otro dijo la verdad. El que mintió es el presidente!- ya había empezado con sus acusaciones. Mauricio no podía esperar a estar a solas con él para discutir la desfachatez de su oponente, sus emociones estaban tomando su razón, así que decidió respirar para serenarse.

Evidentemente, aunque no lo pareciera, Mauricio era humano, y tenía un limite. En el bloque de cierre decidió encararlo discretamente:

-Lamentablemente hemos visto que volvió el dedito acusador, volvió la canchereada, no cambio, por mas de que se oculte, trate de mostrarnos algo distinto, es lo mismo.- Esto podría sonar como una chicaneada cualquiera para los espectadores, pero el conocía a Alberto. Mejor que nadie se atrevería a decir.

-que raro lo que dice el presidente, pero así estamos- respondió simplemente su rival.

Cuando termino el bendito debate, Mauricio se dispuso a hacer lo que se había propuesto: hablar las cosas seriamente con Alberto. Cuando lo vio con poca compañía se acerco imponentemente

-Buenas noches, Alberto.

-Señor presidente.- El candidato bajo la cabeza ligera y momentáneamente.

-Quiero hablar con vos a solas, si es posible.

-Acá estoy, señor presidente, hable.

Mauricio hizo una pequeña pausa, ligeramente molesto, pero respiro y continuo:

-En privado, creo que no nos convendría que alguien escuche esto, digo por el bien publico de ambos.

Alberto pareció encontrar un poco de sentido común en sus palabras así que asintió con la cabeza y le indico con un brazo que marque el camino. Mauricio camino hasta su camarín, se estaba sintiendo un poco inquieto por todo el asunto, pero ¿qué tipo de hombre sería si no se hace respetar?

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para dejarlo pasar.

-Bueno, Mauricio ¿A qué viene todo este espectaculito?¿Me extrañaste tanto?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada una vez que la puerta ya estaba cerrada y nadie podía escucharlos.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pasado, Alberto- Al decir esto, Mauricio silenció esa pequeña voz al fondo de su cabeza que le decía que SI tenia que ver, aunque fuera un poco.-Tiene que ver con que sos un irrespetuoso y me gustaría que te disculpes.

-Mauri, Mauri, no me hablés así que me pones nervioso.

Mauricio sabía que solo estaba jugando con él. Alberto mantenía esos aires de superioridad, como si fuera mucho mas grande y maduro, a pesar de tener la misma edad. Es un sentimiento que siempre tuvo ante el, desde aquella vez hace 46 años.

-Alberto, te pido un mínimo de respeto por favor- Trató de mantener su voz fría y contenida, como si no le afectara- Solo lo hago por tu bien, sinceramente, no me parecen muy profesionales tus ataques infundados.

-Mauri, estamos cancheritos hoy ¿no?- dio un paso hacia Mauricio, quien mantuvo su posición. Ojos celestes chocaron con ojos castaños. A pesar de tener que mirar para arriba la mirada de Alberto era intimidante y potente. Mauricio trago saliva y trato de recomponerse a pesar de sentir al cálido aliento de su oponente.- Creía que ya habíamos aclarado que el respeto en esta relación es unilateral, y va de vos a mi ¿O tengo que recordártelo de alguna manera que no te olvides?

Mauricio de verdad quería mantener su imagen de hombre masculino respetable, pero se estaba volviendo difícil. Todos sus recuerdos del pasado venían a su mente. Además, hace mucho no sentía el calor de otra persona tan cerca, su temperatura se comenzaba a elevar y su juicio a disipar.

-Alberto, por favor, no me hagas esto.

Alberto se acercó mas en respuesta, hasta que Mauricio podía escuchar su respiración.

-Me gustaría que me llames presidente de ahora en más, ambos sabemos que voy a ganarte, después de todo vos no sos nada comparado conmigo.

Macri se estremeció ligeramente.

-Albert…

Alberto lo cortó rapidamente con un movimiento que eliminó todo el espacio entre ellos. Finalmente, Mauricio perdió toda su compostura. Largó un suspiro. Su cuerpo necesitaba esto, hace mucho no era tocado así, no era dominado así. Necesitaba más.

-Presidente, por favor…

Alberto sonrió y recompensó a Mauricio frotando su muslo contra su entrepierna, haciendo así que este largara un tímido gemido. Luego utilizo sus manos para tantear la zona

-Presidente, se lo ruego, por favor…

Finalmente, Alberto empujo a Mauricio contra la pared y se lanzo sobre el en un beso rápido, desesperado y ardiente. La saliva corría descontrolada entre dos lenguas impacientes. Sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo que ambos conocían como la palma de sus manos. El raspor del bigote de Alberto trae una sensación única de aquella relación prohibida.

-Mauricio, ¿vas a ser bueno conmigo?

Mauricio suspiro sin aliento:

-si…

-Si, ¿que?

-Si, Presidente.

El candidato le comenzó a sacar prenda por prenda, comenzando por la chaqueta del traje. Desabrocho dolorosamente lento los botones de la blanca camisa. Cuando Mauricio quiso ayudar para acelerar el proceso, Alberto lo detuvo

-No, te voy a hacer rogar, y vas a tener que ser muy paciente, vas a olvidar toda tu compostura y tu actitud arrogante, ¿me escuchaste? Vos haces lo que yo digo.

Como respuesta, Mauricio echo su cabeza para atrás en un bajo quejido y relajo sus brazos. Cuando Alberto terminó con los botones acaricio todo el pecho del presidente, pasando lenta y delicadamente por ambos pezones antes de sacarle la camisa por completo. Paso toda su mano por el peludo pecho, sientiendo cada fibra erizandose ante el contacto antes de bajar por el ombligo hasta el cierre del pantalón. Antes de seguir se tiro a su boca para sentir la desesperación del otro hombre, sentir como su lengua se volvía descuidada con la desesperación. Lo empujo hasta una mesa y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón. Cuando termino de hacerlo se detuvo a mirarlo, al presidente con toda su arrugada cara colorada, entregado para que lo haga suyo.

Finalmente se tiró encima y acaricio suavemente un muslo de Mauricio, haciendo que este temblara ligeramente. Saco un pequeño paquete de lubricante del gobierno de la ciudad de su bolsillo trasero y lo puso en sus dedos, frotándolos. Comenzó sintiendo suavemente la conocida forma de la cavidad de Mauricio, cada pliegue y pelo familiar. Al ver como se agitaba su respiración introdujo el primer dedo. Un gemido totalmente indigno del presidente de la nación escapo a través de los dientes de Mauricio. 

Empezó a trabajar el agujero del presidente con cuidado, esperando a que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a su dedo antes de meter el siguiente. Lo hacía lentamente hasta que Mauricio estaba gimiendo su nombre.

-Alber.. Presidente, por favor, se lo ruego… ahh, lo necesito, ay presidente!

-Vamos Mauri, vas a tener que hacer mejor que eso- Dijo Alberto con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque a pesar de estar haciendo un mejor trabajo que Mauricio en mantenerse decente ya estaba perdiendo el juicio y se estaba desesperando por estar dentro del actual presidente.

Alberto estaba tanteando el terreno con su mano y jugando con sus dedos, cuando finalmente toco aquel lugar que hizo que Mauricio gritara de placer.

-AHHH Alberto!!! Presidente!! Por… favor…ah, no puedo más, lo necesito, lo necesito ya. Penetreme por favor, no puedo esperar, dímelo, castigueme!! No ve lo que le hice al país? Este gatito se porto muy mal!!

Ahí, Alberto no pudo contenerlo más y saco su mano rápidamente, rompió el preservativo amarillo con los dientes y lo puso en su miembro. Le abrió las piernas a Mauricio y lo posicionó justo para que el borde de su trasero quedara al final de la mesa. 

Introdujo su salchichón en el cálido y apretado orificio de Mauricio y comenzó a penetrarlo rítmicamente. Cada vez más rápido y más profundo hasta que estaban los dos gimiendo y gritando sin apenas darse cuenta. Las piernas de Maurico temblaban y parecía que no podía abrir más su boca aunque se lo propusiera.

-Dios, Mauricio, que lindo que sos la puta madre. Como me calentas.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba al borde agarró el miembro viril de Mauricio y empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba hasta abajo, tocando la pelvis grisácea cada vez. El presidente gritaba como loco, olvidando totalmente que estaban en un camarín rodeado de políticos y periodistas. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la panza de Alberto chacando contra el falo de Macri y, por ende, con sus propias manos cada vez que se metía hasta adentro solo sumaba a la exitación de ambos. Tan así que ambos estaban bastante en su limite.

Y, como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, Mauricio acabó, llenándose todo su frágil cuerpo de semen. Y como la vista era demasiado, a los segundos, Alberto también llego a su limite y derramó todos sus fluidos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente cuando terminen todas mis pruebas escriba otro capitulo, so stay tuned!  
(Esto no es solo smut señores, aca hay amor)


End file.
